The life of Tyranny
by Tichondrias
Summary: Eddy a young boy that is moved away from a place he calls home and taken to a diffrent Dueling school. There he makes new friends even with his doubts at first.
1. A Boat Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx

This doesn't have any of the characters from the series but it is set in D.A.

My first story, so I hope it makes good reading :D

0---------------------------------------0

"Why she wanted me here ill never know," a young boy sighed, he walked over to the railing of the boat. He looked down into the blue water wondering how long until they would arrive. The sun had been beating down upon him the whole day and he was beginning to feel a bit sick, not only that but he had also almost lost one of his best cards to the water when somebody skidded round a corner, whacked into him and ran off again causing the boy to drop all of the cards he was holding. One of these cards almost slipped off the boat, he just managed to grab his Exxod before it plummeted down towards the crystal clear waters below.

"I mean, I was doing fine at that other place and then she has to go and order me moved to another damned place" He looked up from the ocean only to be pushed back down again, almost knocking him off balance.

"Careful Tom!" He cried out

"awww come on you didn't fall in did ya?" another boy apparently called Tom replied diving under the railing only to grab hold of the lowest bar and swing himself back up and over, landing neatly on the deck.

"Yeah yeah no need to show off." The boy replied. He sighed again before turning around and walking to were his duel disk lay, picking it up he turned around to face Tom.

"Hey Tom, wanna rematch? He shouted back to Tom who was staring down at his hand.

"Sure thing Eddy, I need a comeback after losing three times in a row!" Tom replied. Jumping off his left foot Tom zoomed over to face Eddy from the opposite side of the deck. Several people looked at them but showed little interest, so soon just wandered off. They attached their duel disks to their arms smiling at each other.

They both activated their duel disk and shouted "Duel" drawing five cards each.

Tom : 4000

Eddy : 4000

"Il start……." Tom called over while drawing another card "……. by summoning Feral imp!" (1300/1400) A small green imp rose up to the field, sniffing the air it grinned. "Next I will play magical mallet!" Tom eagerly shouted, "This lets me return as many cards from my hand as I like then I draw the same amount of cards I put into my deck. A large hammer appeared out of thin air, its presence made Eddy stand back a little. It suddenly fell down squishing three cards. Tom quickly placed three cards into his deck and drew three after shuffling it. "That's all" Tom finished.

"It won't be enough!" Eddy called back as he drew a card from his deck. Grinning slightly he slammed a card into a monster zone. "I set this monster card and play the spell Canyon!" Eddy shouted.

"ok this is weird," Tom looked around nervously as a facedown monster card appeared and the ship around them turned into dust, falling through nothing Tom yelped as he realised that he was suddenly thirsty and that he was surrounded by high walls of rock covered in sand. He couldn't see water anywhere.

"Pretty cool huh?" Eddy grinned "this card means that if you attack one of my defence positioned monsters and its defence is higher than your attack then you lose double the life points you would normally!"

"Need…..water!" Tom groaned

"You don't let me finish it only doubles the life point damage if the defending monster is a rock type monster!" Eddy replied smiling slightly. "To finish ill slip down a face down!" Eddy stated simply.

Shaking his head Tom gathered himself up. "Right, then I gotta get myself back into gear!" He drew a card and smiled briefly. "I summon…….Ryu-kishin Powered!"(1600/1200) Tom shouted. As he did so a pink fiend gargoyle rose up onto the field and gave out a screech, brandishing its talons.

"Wow. Ok I haven't seen you use that card yet!" Eddy mumbled, stepping back.

"It's new…well in my deck. Some guy that I helped out gave it to me just before I surprised you at the railing" Tom replied just catching his friend's words. "Now, Feral imp attack his face down monster!" Tom shouted "Green claws!"

The imp started to hop/jump towards the face down card. Suddenly the card flipped over to reveal what looked like a green floating brick.(300/2000)

"Stone statue of the Aztecs!" Eddy called to his monster "Hands of Brick!"

The green floating Brick quickly shoved the imp back just as it brought its claws around. Just missing the imp crawled weakly back to its own field.

"Mistake," Tom said simply.

"Yup! You see, when my statue damages your life points it doubles the damage done!" Eddy replied.

"Oh great! With your field card out it doubles the damage again!" Tom groaned.

"Exactly!" Tom grinned.

Tom : 1200

Eddy : 4000

"Right my turn!" Eddy called over drawing a card. "I summon giant rat in attack mode!"(1400/1450) An oversized rat rose to the field, it shook its silver dusty fur and barred its teeth.

"Now go Giant rat! Attack his imp" Eddy commanded "Savage claw!" The rat ran towards the imp brandishing its claws as they grew in size. Smashing its claws into the imp it dodged a counter by the imp who then shattered into a million peaces.

Tom : 1100

Eddy : 4000

"My turn!" Tom drew "Time for a comeback! "I play the spell card Mystic Plasma Zone!" As Tom said this clouds swirled overhead, lighting struck a nearby mountain and rocks came tumbling down the mountain side. Similar strikes happened all around until it started to rain. "This card increases the attack of all dark monsters by 500 and decreases their defence by 400!" Tom clarified.

"Now go Ryu! Attack his rat! Crush it under your talons!" The gargoyle took off and swooped low and steadily towards the rat. It struck the rat square on in the chest sending it flying back into Eddy before shattering.

Tom : 1100

Eddy : 3300

Eddy laughed as he got up. "You activated my rat's effect! Eddy called out "It lets me summon medusa worm in attack mode!"(500/600) Suddenly a massive worm burst out of a mountain before disappearing beneath the ground only to emerge from the sand 11 meters from where it disappeared. The worm moved to Eddy's field its red body tensing and relaxing every so often.

Eying it suspiciously Tom ended his turn.

"I draw!" Eddy shouted drawing another card. "It's over Tom!" He shouted gleefully "Iv won!"

"It's not over till it's over Ed,!" Tom retorted

"First I remove my giant rat in my graveyard from play…to summon Gigantes in attack mode!"(1900/1300) Eddy called. A massive red beast with a horn on its head rose from the field, it slightly resembled a man but it held a tree trunk in its hand. Swinging its weapon about menacingly it roared!

Tom coward back slightly

"Next I use medusa worms effect to flip it face down, then I use the normal allowed flip summon, It's effect lets me destroy any monster on your side of the field!" Eddy called. Suddenly Ryu exploding in a shower of smoke and dust. When it all cleared they could see that Tom's side of the field was empty.

"NO! My gargoyle!" Tom shouted. He slumped back awaiting the inevitable attack.

"Now go Gigantes, finish him with Tree Sweep!" Eddy commanded. The massive red creature drove towards Tom who was positively petrified. As it approached Tom it swung its mighty tree catching Tom in the chest sending him flying back.

Tom : 0

Eddy : 3300

Gigantes gave out a victorious roar before fading along with the other monsters. As Eddy walked over to Tom the mountains, sand and clouds all gathered up into the sky in a great swirl that came down to make a cocoon around the two boys.

"Great game," Eddy exclaimed pulling on Toms arms

"Yeah but you won!" Tom replied allowing himself to be pulled to his feet as the cocoon expanded and shattered revealing the boys on the ship.

"It doesn't matter, you learn more from losing," Eddy unattached his arms from his duel disk.

"Maybe but it would be nice to win occasionally, wouldn't it?" Tom muttered doing the same.

"Ever thought about making another deck?" Eddy questioned walking side by side with his friend into a cabin.

"Well I have three quarters of a machine deck but im missing a few things," Tom answered sitting down. He opened a pouch and pulled out a deck of cards, showing them to Eddy he sighed.

"See?" Tom groaned

"Hey! I know!" Tom suddenly blurted. He walked over to his bed he pulled out a box.

"What?" Tom leaned over. Eddy brought out a big pile of cards, grinning he set them down and pulled out loads of machine cards.

"Would this be enough?" Eddy laughed as his friend nodded, dazed.

0---------------------------------------0

End of the first chapter.

Giant rat : When giant rat is destroyed by the result of battle you can summon 1 earth monster with an attack of 1500 or less in attack mode.

Gigantes : this monster can only be summoned by removing from play 1 earth monster in your graveyard. If this card is destroyed from the result of battle all spells and traps on the field are destroyed.


	2. Beating up the Bully

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx I only own a very powerful deck.

Second chapter coming up:

0---------------------------------------0

"Right your new deck is ready!" Eddy exclaimed setting down his pile of cards.

"Hopefully, now if you will excuse me im off to go test my new deck," Tom replied exiting the room.

Eddy sighed; he had been helping his friend remake his deck for over an hour. Adding and removing cards switching ideas and finding cards he didn't know he had.

0---Flashback---0

"Hey look!" Tom excitedly shouted. Eddy swiftly moved to Toms side and picked up the card he was looking at.

"Of Course!" Eddy agreed "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! I forgot about this one," e paused in thought "I think I have a Gadjiltron Chimera somewhere,"

"The come on help me look for it!" Tom answered.

0---end Flashback---0

Eddy was a tall lanky boy with slightly floppy brownish-blonde hair. His fringe covered his left eye. He had small green eyes that were blue on their rims; His preferred baggy trousers were held up by a large belt that was studded in some places, while he wore a matching T-shirt. He had personally custom built his Duel disk to fit a bit more comfortably round his arm and it had a different pattern on it than the plain standard disk as well as different colours on the different parts of it.

Eddy walked out of the room to see Tom duelling another Boy around his age.

Tom: 3000

Boy: 900

"Now attack Boot-up-soldier!" Tom commanded "Powered Punch!". The monster in question had a brown box shaped body with arms and legs. Three other monsters one green, one red and one yellow send sparks off at Boot-Up-Soldier before it ran at the opposing boy and punch him round the head. The boy fell to the floor as The monsters disappeared.

"Wahoo I won!" Tom exclaimed happily. He helped the other boy off who then dusted his cloths off, turned on his heel and stalked off.

"What's his problem?" Eddy asked watching the youth go inside another cabin that was slightly larger than Eddy and Tom's.

"He is a snotty stuck up guy," Tom clarified reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Mechanicalchaser. "He was supposed to give me another one of these as long as I didn't use it in the duel!"

"But he didn't," Eddy finished

"Yeah," Tom agreed.

Tom was an athletic Boy with short black hair that he spiked up. He usually wore Black jeans and T-shirt, but sometimes like then he wore a black leather jacket over the top. His eyes were Dark blue and rounded with a menacing gleam in them. He liked to cause trouble in a friendly way.

Tom and Eddy were on a boat headed for duel Academy and they had met on the boat. Both being transferred here from different schools they decided to stick together. They shared a cabin and had to stay in it for a few days. They had duelled several people including themselves, Eddy of which had won every single one of the duels whereas Tom has lost one to a guy that bought out Thousand Dragon and had made toast out of Toms Vampire Lord.

"So is the new deck working out for ya?" Eddy asked, putting his hands in his pockets

"Yup that guy I just beat wasn't good enough though methinks," Tom replied. Just then they heard someone cough, they turned around to see the boy that had stalked off before standing to the side of but slightly back from a very big guy.

"The conditions of this duel:" The snotty boy stated "If the stupid mechanical using boy wins then I will leave him alone,"

"Hey wait a second!" Tom told them only to cower back when the bigger boy cracked his knuckles.

"If my good friend Billy here wins then the stupid boy must give me all his cards!" The boy finished

"Hey! There's no way we are accepting these terms!" Eddy shouted. Billy cracked his knuckles again but this time failed to scare Tom or Eddy.

"You are duelling or going home with severe injuries!" The boy spat gesturing towards Billy who grunted showing his muscles.

"Fine we duel!" Tom retorted stepping forward and attaching his duel disk to his arm.

"But Tom!" Eddy shouted only to be silenced by a hand of the snotty boy.

Billy stepped opposite to Tom and attached his own duel disk to his arm.

"Duel!" They both shouted out in unison

Billy : 4000

Tom : 4000

"Il start!" Billy drew smirking. He slammed a card onto the disk grinning. "I summon Giant rat in attack mode!" (1400/1450) The oversized rat appeared before Billy, it swung its claws in a menacing fashion. "Then I will lay a face down to finish!"

"Fine, I draw," Tom smiled "I play mystic space typhoon!" A tornado appeared from a lightning strike, it zoomed across the field before crashing into Billy's face down smashing it up.

"Gah, my shadow spell!" Billy shouted anger in his voice

"Its gonna get worse pal!" Tom said as he slipped down two cards. "Next I summon…Yellow gadget in defence mode!"(1200/1200) A yellow small machine with a cog on its back rose up from the field. Its cog swung around on a lever to position itself in front of the small machine, the gadget then hide behind the cog as it began to spin rapidly. "Your move!"

"Humph do not underestimate me!" Billy shouted. "I summon Mystic elf in attack mode!"(800/2000) A small blue elf rose up next to the rat, it then clasped its hands and shuts its eyes as if it was about to pray.

"Now go giant rat!" Billy commanded "savage claw!" The rat ran across the field barring its teeth.

"not so fast!" Tom commented "I activate astral barrier! This makes you attack me instead of my monster!"

"Huh? That was stupid!" Billy shouted at him. The rat slashed Tom who fell to the floor. "Weakling!" Billy spat

Tom got to his feet and smiled.

"My monsters still safe…so now your not!" Tom claimed. Tom drew in a wide arc. "I activate pot of greed. This lets me draw another two cards!" A large pot appeared on the field before it laughed making two cards fly out of its top. "and now I activate enemy controller! Now by discarding a card I can take control of any of your monsters till the end of my turn!" A wire appeared and it plugged into giant rat. The creature jerked a bit before it began to march to Tom's side of the field.

"No!" Billy shouted "My monster!"

"It gets worse!" Tom replied triumphantly "I tribute my gadget and your rat to summon…….. Ancient Gear Gadjiltron dragon!"(3000/2000) The rat and the gadget turned to each other before they ran headlong into one another. Everything turned blurry before a rumbling started, they heard a mighty screech as a dragon made form cog's, bits of machine and it had yellow gadget stuck to its side.

"Its effect means that since a sacrificed yellow gadget as well you lose 600 extra life points whenever I destroy one of your monsters!" Tom shouted menace in his voice. "and now I activate….hammer shot!" A giant hammer appeared in front of the elf before squishing it. When the hammer disappeared there was nothing left.

"Now my mighty dragon attack him directly!" Tom commanded. "Mechanical Tail!" Billy took a step back as the dragon flapped over to Billy with surprising speed it spun around catching Billy in the chest with its massive metal tail.

Billy : 1000

Tom : 4000

"grrrr your going down now!" Billy shouted as he drew. "I summon Hoshiningen in defence mode!" (500/700) A star rose up from the ground but it kneeled down. "That's all I can do for now!"

"It's the last thing your gonna do!" Tom exclaimed as he drew. Smirking he placed a card into his monster zone "I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode!" (1400/1300) A machine rose up beside the massive dragon making the new arrival seem small and weak. "Now go cannon soldier destroy the weak fairy!" The purple cyborg crouched down, the cannon on its back spun around finding its target. It fired two rounds of ballistics smashing the star into a million peaces. "Now go Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon attack him directly" Tom ordered "Mechanical frenzy!"

The dragon flapped its wings hastily sending cogs and bits of metal to fly off towards Billy.

"NOOOO!" Billy screamed falling onto his back as the bits of metal hit him.

Billy: 0

Tom: 4000

"Now leave us alone, jerk!" Tom called turning away with Eddy. As the boys walked away they heard the snotty boy shout after them.

"This isn't over!" He cried "I will get my revenge!"

0---Later that day---0

"I think they said we will arrive tomorrow," Tom stated as he lay back on his bed.

"Meh, lets hope so," Eddy replied "I'm getting sick of this boat!" He walked over to the lone desk in the room, picking up a bit of paper he read what was on it:

_Dear Eddy_

_I am sure you are not very happy about being moved again it's just that I have been assured it's for the best. If you want I can………_

"Hey Eddy!" Tom interrupted jumping down from the bed he was jumping on.

"Yeah?" Eddy asked setting down the letter and turning to Tom.

"Why don't we go find some food? I'm starving!" Tom groaned rubbing his stomach

"Ok," Eddy replied opening the door "I'm sure that snotty kid has some!" Tom smiled menacingly with Eddy, as they walked from the room.

0---------------------------------------0

Chapter end

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any spells or traps until the end of the damage step. If you tribute summon this card by tributing any of the following monster(s). This card gets the appropriate effects:

1.Green gadget: During battle between this attacking monster and a defence position monster whose def is lower than the Atk of this card inflict difference as battle damage to your opponent.

2.Red gadget: If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent inflict 400 life points damage to your opponent.

3.Yellow gadget: If this card destroys your opponents monster in battle, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

Yellow Gadget: when you normal summon or special summon this card you can add 1 "Green Gadget" from your deck to your hand.

Green Gadget: when you normal summon or special summon this card you can add 1 "Red Gadget" from your deck to your hand.

Red Gadget: when you normal summon or special summon this card you can add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your deck to your hand.

I know that the duels aren't very good right now but they will get much better later on so keep reading and please review!


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx

More fun coming right up!

0---------------------------------------0

"Attention passengers! We will be arriving in the next hour or so!" A voice boomed out over the ship startling several people.

Tom ran round a corner followed by Eddy, they were both panting and constantly looking behind them.

"Come back here you little!" Another man ran out after them, he was breathing heavily and he was slipping up every so often.

"Hurry up Eddy!" Tom called out looking behind him

"Just concentrate on running Tom!!" Eddy called back. They rounded a corner and jumped through an open door before someone closed it.

"I think we lost him," Tom whispered looking around at the dark enclosed space

"Guess again!" The man shouted causing both boys to yelp in surprise and sprint out again.

They ran out onto the deck.

"Hey I have an idea!" Tom claimed as he did a back flip onto the roof of a cabin. He pulled Eddy up and they crouched down being as quite as they could.

"Think he's gone?" Eddy asked in a whisper

"Dunno," Tom replied just as quite

0---Flashback---0

"Right," Tom started "This is how we do it: First I'll throw this stink bomb over there," Tom pointed over to the entrance to the kitchens before continuing "Then loads of people should run over there or run out of the room!"

"Hold on!" Eddy interrupted "Doesn't that mean some will run straight past us?"

"No, we will run over there just as I throw it!" Tom gestured to an opposite wall that would put them out of view. "Anyway, then from our vantage point we sneak down under that table! Then (this is the hard part) you gotta push that pipe up from under the table and roll out of the way just before the gas starts to come out!" Tom moved his leg under him so he was half kneeling. "It's not dangerous the ship systems will re-rout the gas supply automatically. But it will attract our targets owner, enough for us to grab the food an run out!"

"Ok I got it!" Eddy confirmed "Let's do it!"

Tom pulled out a small sphere made out of glass with a cork stuck in it. Grinning he threw it towards the entrance of the kitchen. It smashed against the door to let out a vile smell. Several people turned to look at it before running out towards the toilets holding their mouths, others just exited the room claiming it was disgusting and whoever did it should be punished badly. The two boys had ran over to another wall were they were hiding. The tables in question now empty they crawled across the floor to under the first.

"Right Eddy," Tom whispered "you gotta go under that table and push the pipe!"

"Ok I got it" Eddy answered keeping his voice low. He crawled under another table before rolling just under the small gap that led to the piping.

Seeing Eddy's thumps up Tom proceeded to crawl under the table were a man was reading a newspaper.

Eddy hit the pipe with his fist before grabbing it and pushing it upwards. A small noise was heard as Eddy rolled back under the gap. Joining Tom Eddy let out a small "done!"

The man reading the newspaper looked over at the source of the noise before he wandered over there. Tom reached up and grabbed the plate of food, pulling it back down to him Eddy and Tom started to crawl under the tables headed for the exit door.

"Hold on!" The man ordered. The boys froze before looking around. The man was staring at them, as they stared back at him. This went on for a few moments until the man spoke. "You're not allowed in here!" The man stated simply "and….hold on what are you doing with my food" The man looked to his table then back at the boys.

"Uh Oh!" They both sang in unison. They looked at each other before sprinting from the room with the plate of food.

They ran out of the exit door as Eddy took the plate and its contents of chips and lid them into a bag before he placed the bag in his pocket.

0---End Flashback---0

Eddy now pulled out that same bag.

"That the food?" Tom asked keeping his voice hushed

"Yeah," Eddy answered setting the plate of chips down. The boys began to eat some of the food while keeping a lookout. They waited a few minutes and as they finished the chips Tom spotted something.

"Hey look Ed there's the man!" Tom exclaimed "Let's give him back his plate!" Grinning Eddy took the plate before dropping it down towards the man just below them.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted as it fell "We wanted to give you back your plate!"

The man looked up an angry expression on his face. "Your gonna pay!" He shouted as he climbed up the side of the cabin.

"Common!" Tom ordered as he opened a small hatch. The boys dropped down through it and found themselves in a small room.

"Oh great it's locked!" Tom stated as he tried to open the door. Eddy turned on the light and he walked over to the door.

"Oh it's no big problem!" Eddy told Tom as he brought out a bit of long thin wire with a hook on the end.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked as Eddy bent down sticking the wire into the lock.

"Getting us out!" Eddy grunted as he fiddled with the wire. They both heard a clicking noise before the door swung open.

"Wow!" Tom exclaimed as Eddy re-locked the door again from the outside "I didn't know you could pick locks!"

"Oh it's very easy!" Eddy explained "Now common!" They ran out of the hallway filled with doors that led to cabins. They ran out onto the deck and as they saw the man they ran to the very front of the boat.

"Aha you're cornered!" The man Shouted triumphantly "Now your going to pay!"

Both the boys looked at each other

"I challenge you to a duel!" The man suddenly brought out a duel disk "So common face me!"

"We are sorry but we don't do autographs!" Tom said before he and Eddy dived of the boat under the railing.

"What the?" The man exclaimed. He looked down over the side of the boat but there was no sign of the boys and no indication they fell into the water.

Laughing silently Eddy clung to the railing on the side of the boat with Tom hanging onto his trainers. As the man walked off Eddy climbed back onto the deck and helped Tom up after him.

"That was our best trick yet!" Tom laughed gleefully "I mean that was the first time we did it an it worked out perfectly!"

0---Flashback---0

As Tom dive off the boat after Eddy he spun around and grabbed the railing, as Eddy grabbed his trainers he swung forward letting go of the railing he grabbed Eddy's hands and launched Eddy up above his head. Eddy then grabbed onto the lowest bar as Tom grabbed his trainers.

They had moved away from the front of the boat and now they were on the side so the man couldn't see them.

0---End Flashback---0

"Never……..am I…….going….to do……..that………..again!" Eddy slumped down but laughed.

"It worked out perfectly!" Tom concluded. He got up and stood by the railing. "Hey look!" He pointed at an island far off from them.

"It's the Duel Academy!" Eddy exclaimed. Excitedly he jumped up and down on the deck. It was all Tom could do to calm Eddy down enough so he could just talk to him.

"Eddy!"

"ooooo it's the academy!" Eddy interrupted

"yes but………,"

"Were we learn more about duel monsters!" Eddy continued

"EDDY!" Tom shouted. Eddy looked at his friend his smile very wide. "Calm down!" Tom finished.

"ok……..," Eddy pretended to be sad before grinning again.

"We will be arriving at the island in half an hour!" a voice boomed

0---Later that day---0

Eddy and Tom walked of the gang plank and stepped onto the shore.

"ahhhh nice to be on solid land!" Tom decided as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed as he walked forwards slightly.

"This way everyone!" A man called out over the Children's excited screams.

1--------------1

"Now everyone!" A voice called out from speakers dotted around the arena "I'm sure your all wondering why you have been called here!" The man speaking through a microphone gestured to a group of 30 or so children sitting down on three benches behind him as he explained "We have 34 new students here at Duel Academy as most of them got caught up in the confusion scam. The rest (about 4 of them) have been transferred here from other places!"

The man wore a black suite with a red tie, his black hair was neatly kept short and tidy. Behind him the new students looked around nervously at the sea of Blue, Yellow and red.

Eddy and Tom were both warring yellow jackets with black T-shirts and jeans. Although Eddy was warring baggy jeans with his favourite belt.

"Since there are so many of them and we have little time I will not introduce every single one of them!" the man continued "Instead you can find them around the school!" The man adjusted his tie before addressing the new students "So we hope you will enjoy your time here at Duel Academy!" The man finished.

The arena began to empty as the man that was speaking came over to the group on the benches.

"Welcome, I am Professor Barges head of the Obelisk Blue male dorm!" He stated "I'm sure you all know were you are going but first I need two of you to have a duel to go on the school program!"

The man eyes the students "You two will do nicely!" He pointed at Eddy and Tom. Someone cried out as they got thrown to the side as a boy Warring posh brown cloths barged his way to the front.

"NO! If anyone should be in a program its me!" He demanded pointing to himself

"The snotty guy," Tom whispered to Eddy

"Fine you can come to," The man decided. Walking down towards the centre of the duel arena he gestured for the three to follow. "The rest of you should find your dorms and get settled in!" He told them.

When they arrived at the duel arena he pointed at the snotty boy and Eddy "you two can duel!"

"Humph! It will be to easy!" The snotty boy commented taking his position and attaching his disk to his arm.

"Don't underestimate me!" Eddy retorted attaching his own duel disk.

"Duel!" They shouted at each other.

Snotty Boy: 4000

Eddy: 4000

"Il start!" the boy sniffed "and I will play……Bank Vault!" A massive building appeared behind the boy it had the word Bank across it in green. "This card gives me 500 life points whenever I draw a card!"

"Hmmm good card," Eddy admitted "But it wont be enough!"

"You think!" The boy retorted "I summon banker in defence mode!" (400/1000) A small man sitting on a chair rose up on the field before a table with a strange contraption rose up in front of him. The man began to press buttons on the contraption with surprising speed. "This card also gives me 500 life points whenever I draw!" The boy smirked.

"My turn!" Eddy shouted as he drew. "I play heavy storm!" A tornado picked up as it began to rain heavily, it zoomed toward the bank ripping the room of it began smashing the building to peaces. Soon there was nothing left of the bank apart from ruins. The tornado rose into the sky until it swallowed the clouds and exploded in a shower of water.

"Dammit my bank!" The boy roared out "you will pay!"

"I don't think so!" Eddy replied as he slammed a card down into his disk "I summon sand moth in attack mode!" (1000/2000) A giant moth burst out of the ground as it flew over to Eddy. It sat down in front of him and made a few menacing sounds.

"I use pot of greed to draw two more cards!" Eddy yelled "I also slip down a face down!"

"Next I play…change of heart!" He continued. An angel flew down from the sky before it landed next to the banker, the angel started to whisper in the mans ear before he got up and wandered over to Eddy's side. The angel fluttered away.

"No my monster! Give it back!" The boy demanded

"I will….after I use it!" Eddy told him "I move your banker into attack mode and I attack your life points directly!"

"The boy cringed at the last sentence

"Sand moth! Sand Spray!" Eddy commanded. The moth got up before it picked up a lot of sand in its wings. It flew half the way towards the boy before it began to throw the sand at him. It threw more than it had and it made the boy cough and splutter.

Snotty Boy: 3000

Eddy: 4000

"Now Banker…….Heavy Debt!"

The banker began to type on a contraption that had risen from the floor, after a few seconds several scrolls of paper flew over to the boy before they attached themselves to him. The banker made an evil laugh before it stopped typing.

Snotty Boy: 2600

Eddy: 4000

"Now I will place a face down and end my turn!" Eddy finished as the banker wandered back over to its old seat and a face down card appeared.

"Humph it wont be enough!" The boy called out as he drew. "Now drawing gives my 500 life points due to my banker's ability!

Snotty Boy: 3100

Eddy: 4000

"now I activate…. Call of the bank! By paying 500 life points I can summon two more bankers from my deck in defence mode as long as I already have one banker on the field!" (400/1000 x3) Two more monsters identical to the first one rose up next to him as they began to type and say words two fast for anyone to catch. "Now I move my first banker into defence mode!" The first banker sat down and began to type.

"Now I play…bank withdrawal!"

"God he likes to do a lot in one turn!" Tom commented, Professor Barges just nodded in agreement.

"This card lets me draw one card equal to the amount of cards I have on the field with Banker in its name!" As the bankers began to type everyone heard a clicking noise. When they heard a ping one card flew out of each of the contraptions to the boy's hand.

"Due to each of their abilities I gain 4500 life points!" The boy laughed evilly. As bank notes began to fly out of the contraptions. As each one of the notes faded the boy gained life points.

Snotty Boy: 7600

Eddy: 4000

"Wow!" Tom shouted in surprise "That's a lot of life points!"

"Yeah!" Eddy agreed as Tom looked over at the cameramen filming the duel.

"Now I activate…" The boy started

"There's more!" Tom shouted in horror

"Yes!" The boy had an evil grin "I activate…….assassination! Now by paying 2500 life points I can destroy every monster on your side of the field!" He laughed like a maniac.

Snotty Boy: 5100

Eddy: 4000

Suddenly a Ninja appeared from thin air. It disappeared again then appeared behind the moth before slashing it and disappearing. The sand moth shattered.

"No my moth!" Eddy cried out.

"Yes!" The boy smirked "Now your precious moth is destroyed!"

He looked over his cards before picking one out

"I summon…. The Bankers Henchman!" (1400/500) One of the bankers walked over to a table with a phone on that had just risen up, it began to talk to someone on the phone before sitting back down. Suddenly a man warring a black suite with an earpiece rose up. He brought out a Bat and swung it grinning.

"It also has two effects!" The boy smiled

"Two?" Tom yelled holding up two fingers

"Exactly!" The boy smirked before continuing. "First of all you must have a "banker" on the field to summon this monster and I also have to pay another 2500 life points, but the good effect is this: If the Henchman damages your life points directly then I can take control of 1 trap or spell on the field!" He pointed a finger at Eddy "Now attack Henchman! Enforce and enslave!" The boy commanded.

Snotty Boy: 2600

Eddy: 4000

"I activate Waboku!" Eddy yelled "It.."

"I know what it does!" the boy shouted

"Good then its my turn!" Eddy retorted

As he drew Eddy smiled to himself. "I activate Dark Hole!" Suddenly Clouds swirled overhead and they expanded until lightning was striking around inside the massive hole that now resembled a black hole.

All of the boys monsters began to float upwards until they reached the middle of the hole were they shattered falling back down to earth.

"No!" The boy cried out "All my monsters!"

"Way to go!" Tom yelled

The Professor standing next to Tom took down some notes.

"Next I play pot of greed!" Eddy drew two more cards "Next I activate my face down from my first turn!"

"what is it?" Tom asked gesturing to the face down

"Ultimate offering!" Eddy replied "Now I summon Gigantes! At the small cost of removing an earth monster from play!" (1900/1300) The red fiend rose to the field as it let out a mighty roar waving its tree about.

"and by paying 500 life points I can summon Giant Rat in attack mode!" (1400/1450) The oversized rat once again took to the field baring its teeth it hissed swishing its tail back and forth.

"Now I activate ookazi!" Suddenly a burning building appeared behind the boy. Parts of the red building were falling off. The fire was consuming the building, it suddenly collapsed on top of the Boy.

Snotty Boy: 1800

Eddy: 3500

"Now Both my monsters attack!" Eddy ordered "Tree fling and Savage claw!"

Both monsters ran towards the boy who cowered back. The red beast suddenly threw its tree the boy as the rat came and slashed him with its claws.

The boy fell back trapped under the tree.

Snotty Boy: 0

Eddy: 3500

"Yeah!" Eddy shouted victoriously as all his monsters began to fade.

"The winner is Edward !" Professor Barges exclaimed

The Snotty boy got up slowly sobbing, he walked out of the arena shouting "I will get my revenge mark the words of Richard Dollorington!"

Tom was staring at Eddy as he walked over.

"What is it?" Eddy asked with a quizzical look

"You never told me you were THAT good!" Tom yelled

"Oh come off it," Eddy replied rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway lets go and find our dorm!"

"Yeah ok," Tom continued to look at Eddy with a curious look

0---later that day---0

"This looks like it!" Eddy exclaimed grabbing Tom and dragging him over to a door with the number 82

"Yup this is our dorm," Tom agreed unlocking it with his key.

Both the boys walked into the open area of a room.

"hmmmm very nice compared to what I have seen of the Sifer dorms!" Tom decided wandering around

"Yeah I have to agree," Eddy added "I'm taking this bed!" Eddy walked over to the bed closest to the window and placed his stuff ,That had been delivered here, down beside it.

Eddy looked over at Tom who was grinning and waiting expectantly.

"Ok….." Eddy sighed. "Il teach you!"

0---------------------------------------0

Richard Dollorington's Deck is based of life point gaining and then spending, a bit like money in real life. His deck isn't real as far as I know. Every card I used was made up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx but I do own the characters in this story including their decks!


	4. A Day in Ra

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx I do however own All the characters in this story including their decks.

This is going to be a short chapter as the last one was a bit long.

0---------------------------------------0

"So what group of cards has been proven to be most useful to Yu-gi Motou?" Professor Neil finished. He scanned the children in the room before he looked straight at Eddy who had his hand up.

"No Edward you know to much on this subject let us give others a chance to answer," the Professor Stated. He looked around the rest of the room to see no one else's hand up. "Fine what is your answer Edward?"

"Well in most situation's cards like Celtic Guardian has saved Yu-gi at least once or twice!" Eddy answered

"That is correct!" the professor replied before continuing to talk about middle strength monsters and their uses.

Eddy and Tom were sitting on the right hand side of the middle row, with Eddy leaning against the wall, Richard Dollorington had been staring at them with an expression of utmost hate. Richard was wearing an Obelisk blue jacket, a black shirt and expensive brown jeans, he was sitting on the top row against the opposite wall from Eddy.

The whole lesson Professor Neil had been talking and asking questions about Yu-gi Motou, the best tactics he had used and how he had come back from sticky situations.

"So in conclusion middle strength monsters are the backbone of most decks," Professor Neil concluded "any questions?"

"Sir?" A boy sitting three rows down from Tom and Eddy wearing a Slifer red jacket asked.

"Yes?" Neil responded

"Sometimes I find that low level monsters are also very useful!" The boy explained

"baa," a boy called Jimmy blurted out. "awgeee! Baa awgeee!"

Jimmy was a boy that had been transferred here just before Eddy and Tom had arrived, he had mental problems which was no fault of his so he often acted like a sheep, frog or rabbit. Hence his deck was made out of low level animals. He was also quite small so he didn't look very weird when he crawled about.

"yes jimmy calm down!" the professor replied

"baa!" Jimmy crawled down to the front of the class and sat himself down like a sheep beside the professor's desk.

"good you can help with my experiment!" Professor Neil set down four cards on his desk before continuing "Now class here I have Celtic guardian, guardian of the throne room, black sheep and white sheep," He gestured to the four cards "the two middle strength cards (guardian of the throne room and Celtic guardian) have no effect but they have good attack and defence," He glanced at jimmy who had crawled around behind him and hopped up onto the desk making it rock slightly.

"baa" jimmy flapped his head

"if you let me continue jimmy?" Seeing jimmy nod Neil read the effects of Black sheep and White sheep. "if there is a white sheep on the field at the same time as black sheep then this card and white sheep can attack directly!"

Jimmy nodded as the professor continued "If there is a Black sheep on the field at the same time as White sheep then the attack of this card and Black sheep increases by 500!"

"baa!" Jimmy let out

"the attack of both the sheep is 700 when white sheep's effect is activated there Atk is 1200!" The professor finished.

An obelisk in the back row yawned loudly. Professor Neil spun around after getting Jimmy off the desk "excuse me Billy there shall be no yawning in this classroom!"

Tom checked his watch

"five minutes Ed!" He whispered while settling back down

"finally I want a duel or two!" Eddy replied

0---five minutes later---0

"Right class!" The professor began "the lesson is about to end but before you all go…" he glared at Billy who was getting up.

Billy quickly sat back down with an angry expression

"I would like to say that next time if you all pay more attention and don't yawn in class…….then I will reward you lot with a treat!" He finished

As everyone got up to leave Jimmy hopped up to Eddy and Tom, they looked at Jimmy as he hopped on top of there desk.

"er..hi Jimmy," they both murmured in unison

"Ribbet!" Jimmy exclaimed "duwl Ribbit!"

"ok," Eddy answered "which one of us do you want to duel?"

He hopped up to Tom before prodding his leg "dewl!"

All three of them made there way out into the day

"ahhh fresh air so much nicer methinks!" Tom yawned a bit while stretching

Jimmy hopped over to an open space duel disk on his arm "fwibbet!"

"ok I'll duel you here," Tom sighed attaching the duel disk to his arm he walked over opposite Jimmy.

"Duel!" Tom shouted as Jimmy responded with "Fribbit!"

Tom: 4000

Jimmy: 4000

"Right I'll start!" Tom called drawing a sixth card "right I summon Woodborg Inpachi in defence mode!" (500/2500) A massive robot rose up from the ground, it let out a few mechanical grinding noises before it turned its head and it made a sound a bit like a computer talking.

"Then I slip a face down!" A face down card appeared on the field

"Now I activate Machine Duplication!" He yelled "This lets me take a monster with 500 Atk or less like my Woodborg and then I can special summon up to 2 cards that has the same name form my deck!" One card appeared in his monster zone "So now another Woodborg is summoned in defence mode!"

"Fwibbet!" Jimmy called as he drew "baa! Summon… Multicoloured sheep in tack mode!" (800/100) A sheep ran out from a bush to stand beside Jimmy who was on his hands and knees, the sheep had appeared to been stained red, yellow, black, blue and grey although it still had patches of white on it.

"baa!" the sheep cried

"play sheepy fields!" Jimmy gestured to his sheep, it began to glow before it let out a very loud "baa!"

Two other sheep came running onto the field "summons black sheep and white sheep!" Jimmy explained (700/700 x2) One sheep was entirely black this one dug its right hoof into the ground while the white one dug its left hoof into the ground.

"Oh great!" Eddy moaned "those are the sheep we had to learn of in class! They can Atk directly now both are out and to make matters worse there Atk rises by 500 points!" He watched on as Jimmy ordered the sheep to attack.

"baa!" Jimmy commanded. The white and black sheep charged at Tom, bypassing his monsters they rolled into him before returning to their side of the field.

Tom: 2600

Eddy: 4000

"Right time for a comeback!" Tom yelled as he drew "hmm I activate my face down! Ultimate Offering"

The face down card flipped up to reveal ultimate offering. Tom slapped a card into his disk "next I summon Green Gadget! In attack mode!" (1400/600) A green monster made out of cogs rose up to the field its two arms made a cross before it brought them down into an attacking stance.

"Due to its ability I add my red gadget to my hand!" Tom drew his red gadget and smiled

"now by paying 500 life points I tribute both my Woodborgs to summon Launcher spider in attack mode!" (2200/2500) a machine spider with a missile turret strapped to its back rose up to the field, the two caps of the launchers opening up to reveal 24 missiles primed and ready!

"Next I pay another 500 life points to summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!" (1850/800)

"baaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jimmy and his three sheep cried

"Its not over yet!" Tom said as he placed yet another card into his monster zone "I pay another 500 life points to summon red gadget in attack mode!" (1300/1500) A small red machine rose up next to green gadget, it had a cog stuck to its back this whirred as it spun around getting faster and faster.

"Now because of its effect I had yellow gadget to my hand!" Tom yelled gleefully "now I pay another 500 life points to summon yellow gadget!" (1200/1200) A yellow machine rose next to red gadget this cog on its back shifted slightly as the monster went into a fighting stance.

Tom: 100

Jimmy:4000

"you know what your doing tom?" Eddy asked concerned for his friend

"y aim fine!" Tom replied. He turned back to Jimmy "now I place a face down and attack!"

All of his monsters got ready for Tom to give the final order…………"Machine Frenzy!" Tom yelled

All at once his monsters came from a stand still into action, Mechanicalchaser charged at the sheep along with green gadget while Launcher spider sent wave after wave of 24 missiles at Jimmies monsters, red gadget and yellow gadget fired waves of cogs and bits of metal at the sheep and at Jimmy.

His three sheep shattering Jimmy fell back with a "fwibbet!" unable to stand up to the onslaught!

Tom: 100

Jimmy: 0

"Yes!" Tom shouted victoriously as the five machines faded away

"Wow!" Eddy jumped back in surprise as the machines faded "some comeback that was your second turn Tom!"

"baa!" Jimmy moaned as Eddy and Tom helped him up.

"Hey Ed I just realised!" Tom said in surprise

"What?" Eddy asked quizzically

"What dorm is Jimmy in? Tom gestured to Jimmy's cloths "he doesn't wear anything belonging to a specific one!"

"That's because he's not following the normal regime!" they heard the voice of Professor Neil state

"what do you mean sir?" Tom asked as he walked over

"well since Jimmy doesn't understand rules really he goes were he likes wears what he likes and he's allowed as long as he is kept in check!" Professor Neil walked over to Jimmy before turning back to face Tom and Eddy

"were does he sleep?" Tom asked looking at Jimmy

"In a specialized room!" the professor answered "his room is probably the most luxurious…at least for him! You see he can duel whenever he likes being able to duel a computer physically its very high-tech!" He gestured towards the main building

"excuse me sir!" Tom interrupted "but couldn't he just stay up all night if he did that?"

"he could but he doesn't like to" Professor Neil walked over to a flower bed "in there to suite him he has a lot of cuddly soft toys especially sheep and rabbits, its all a very childish room!"

Jimmy nodded eagerly "baa!"

"anyway I have got to go Jimmy isn't in a dorm but he is happy!" Eddy watched the prof walk of towards the main building.

0---------------------------------------0

No like you might have guessed Jimmy's deck isn't real I made it up like Richards money deck.

I thought having someone of that age crawling around it might look quite weird which is why Jimmy is small for his age. Adding Jimmy is to add a bit more fun to the story having someone that crawl around and plays with sheep, frogs and rabbits does just that.

Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Myths part 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the Gx version I only own the characters and decks in this story

I'm sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, but I have had no time. Soon though I will be getting chapters up here in quick succession…but not just yet.

0---------------------------------------0

"Fool" a mighty metal man brought his huge sword down upon a boy.

Boy: 0000

: 20000

Someone looked through the cards of his fallen enemy "Pathetic weakling!"

"Excellent!" Richard exclaimed "now I will show that stupid Eddy and his friend Tom!

0----0

"RUN!" Eddy shouted as he jumped over a rail

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Tom shouted back

They both ran down towards the Slifer dorms constantly looking behind them.

"I …think….we…lost……….em," Eddy wheezed out flopping down onto the ground

"yea," Tom replied jogging on the spot

"How can you be so full of energy?!" Eddy demanded slowly getting up.

"You there!"

"AHHH!" both the boys spun around and jumped back.

"Quit yelling and duel!" Richard ordered getting out a monster card that looked a little off.

The card itself had a turquoisey blue background while the monster itself was a boy wearing a Slifer red jacket standing proud with a duel disk strapped top his arm and five cards in his hand.

"ok," eddy replied confused "but your easy so I don't know why you want a rematch?"

"your not duelling me you idiot!" Richard bellowed "meet Keith!"

Suddenly the card burned a bright yellow before the monster picture disappeared. For a few moments nothing happened before a boy wearing a Slifer red jacket rose up.

"Duel time!" The boy shouted

Eddy: 4000

Boy: 4000

"Il go first!" the boy commented as he drew a sixth card "and I activate…. The god's predicament!"

Suddenly white clouds appeared overhead, they swirled revealing a small circular hole in its centre.

"because you're an idiot I'll have to explain!" The boy smirked "I chose a card in your hand and it gets sent to the graveyard!"

Suddenly a giant hand came down and took Eddy's dummy golem

"Nooooo!" Eddy shouted "my golem!"

"Next I'll summon minotaur!" (1800/200) a massive beast rose up in front of the boy. It seemed to have the legs of a man and the body/head of a beast. It snorted as it eyed Eddy wearily

"That will do for now!" the boy finished

"Oh will it now?" Eddy smirked as he drew "first off I'll summon giant rat in attack mode!" (1400/1450) Eddy's favourite rat rose up. It flapped its ears before grinding its claws along its barred teeth making an awful screeching sound.

"Next I will special summon gigantes by removing dummy golem from my graveyard and put out of play!" (1900/1300) Eddy smiled as the red beast swung its tree and pointed it at the boy making a death sign across its neck. "Now gigantes attack his minotaur!"

The red beast charged towards the Minotaur before it swung its tree roaring loudly. The Minotaur smashed into millions of peaces.

"Fool!" The boy laughed "my minotaur effect activates! If this card is destroyed I can play a trap card out of my hand!"

"Uh oh!" Tom yelled "Eddy be careful

"Too late!" The boy shouted back "I activate call of the beasts! This card lets me select one card in my graveyard, you following this?"

"Ummm yea..I think." Eddy replied scratching his chin

"God," The boy muttered "then I can summon up to three monsters from my graveyard hand or deck that has the exact same name!"

Suddenly three Minotaurs rose up each one looking uglier than the last, they let out an ear-piercing roar as they made savage movements

"Great three more of big dumb and ugly!" Tom commented as he put his arms behind his head

"Fine then I end my turn!" Eddy concluded

"And your end begins!" The boy laughed like a maniac "first I will use the spell polymerization! I fuse the three Minotaurs to make…. The Minotaur of legends! (2700/2000) The three minotaurs looked at each other before a massive swirling vortex appeared behind the boy, the three minotaurs swirled into the vortex before they disappeared for a second, there was an explosion in the vortex and a massive Minotaur flew out taking its place in front of the boy. Next I summon medusa! With this I use its effect discarding it to the graveyard to destroy your gigantes!" (300/300) Suddenly a lady with snakes as hair rose up sitting on a chair, she let out an ear-piercing scream before gigantes looked at her and turned to stone. It shattered into millions of specs.

"Next I play the spell…… 'The call of the Greeks'!" The boy grinned wickedly "it lets me ritual summon Achilles if I discard monsters that total 8 stars!" (4000/3000) Suddenly a spear burst up from the ground, it was followed by a man who spun round and caught the spear with his right hand before shoving it in the direction of Eddy.

"There's more!" Tom looked astonished "this monster can't be destroyed in battle!" The boy finished

"Eddy there can defeat you in one go!" Tom called out pointing towards the two monsters on the boy's field.

"Not just yet," the boy looked a bit disappointed "since I summoned him I cant attack this turn but I can destroy you next turn!"

_Things are not looking good, two very powerful monsters on my opponents side, no cards at all on my field…I have a lot of work to do!_

To be continued……..

0---------------------------------------0

Sorry to cut the chapter short but I really need to get going but I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can……..I hope…… sorry bout this all!


	6. Myths part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or GX...

Wow, bin a while. Sorry about the massive gap between updating but my cases of writers block are seriously bad :(. So I'm going to try and make up for it.

0---------------------------------------0

"Things look bad, but you can come back Eddy!" Tom tried to reassure his friend but to no avail.

Eddy: 4000

Mystery Boy: 3900

"Excellent, absolutely marvellous!" Richard exclaimed clapping and jumping up and down "This was so worthwhile!"

Tom simply ignored him, choosing to cheer Eddy on instead.

"Make your move whelp," The boy commanded as Eddy drew, he now had 4 cards in his hand whereas the Boy had 1

"As you wish," Eddy said in mock sarcasm "First I set a monsters then I will place two facedown's," He motioned for the boy to move.

The boy drew and smirked, "No escape!" The Minotaur charged at Eddy's facedown,

"Not so fast! I activate ordeal of a traveller!" Eddy pointed at his trap as it flipped up "Now you have to guess what type of card this is in my hand, if you are right your attack continues but if you are wrong your monster returns to your hand, or in this case your fusion deck!"

Tom started hopping about in anticipation, Richard was annoyed that there was no crowd to witness the defeat of Eddy and the Mystery Boy had his face scrunched up in thought.

"It's a spell!" The boy finally exclaimed. Eddy smiled as he showed his opponent the card, a trap.

The Minotaur roared as it disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke, "Grrrrr, fine Achilles your turn!"

Eddy's other face down flipped up "Sakurestu Armour, activate!" Pieces of metal came flying at Achilles out of nowhere, they attached themselves to his body until he was completely covered, the pitiful mass of iron exploded shattering Achilles the great.

"NO!" The boy roared as he dropped to his knees, he remained there before he rose his head laughing slightly at first before he started to shake uncontrollably. "Hahahahaaaa...there is still my gorgon army, and my pet Hydra. It's not over yet!"

Eddy drew and smirked "Its over, for you, I activate...No time to lose!" Eddy picked a card and discarded it to activate its effect "Now I can activate one trap from my hand as long as it is continuous, Just like this one," He slammed his last card 'in hand' down in a dramatic fashion "Pyramid of Light!"

Tom gasped as the wind picked up, several beams of light shot up from nearby mud patches, the tops of the beams joined and the space between the beams was slowly filled by a translucent field.

"Aaaaa!" Richard had tried to get out of it but had been burned on his hand. Tom sniggered to himself.

The boy drooped his head in dismay, knowing exactly what was coming next even before Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia rose up.

Eddy: 3000

Boy: 3900

"It only costs me 1000 life points, and now, your finished," Eddy pointed towards the boy "Sphinxes...attack!"

Both the cat like creatures pounced upon the Mysterious Duellist who was never to be seen again

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD HE LOSE! TO..TO...HIM?" Richard ran off possibly deemed 'Insane'

"Way to go Eddy!" Tom congratulated his best friend as they high-fived "It looked like you were doomed there,"

"I was."

The two walked down towards the Ra dorm discussing aspects of the duel and how lucky Eddy was.

0---------------------------------------0

Right I know that was a short chapter but its only there for two things: 1. To finish the Myths Part 2. To tell you lot that to make up for very slow updating if you post up Character ideas stating there decks personality etc.. Then I will include the best ones in the story.

The sphinxes in Eddy's deck are new. His deck is exactly the same as mine so since I just added the sohinxes and pyramid of light to my deck along with needle cieling and wall they are in Eddy's deck as well. Although there are 2 Andro Sphinxes 1 Sphinx Teleia and 1 Thenin the great sphinx.

If anyone want a deck list of Eddy or Tom you only need ask, I understand that there decks can get a bit confusing to some people.

The mysterious Boy's deck is based off Greek Mythology: Achilles, the Minotaur and so on.

Next chapter soon :)

P.S I love Christmas!!! Only a few more weeks now :D


	7. A weak Deck?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch...apart from my Characters and decks.

I'm a bit inspiration lost at the moment but I will do the best I can.

0---------------------------------------0

"Yes, It is complete!" Richard Dollerington lofted his new deck up high triumphantly; he had been improving it all night and at Three O'clock Richard set off to find someone to test his deck on.

_10 minutes later _

"No one to duel...Ho hum," Richard rounded a corner and looked down the path that led to the Ra dorms. "Maybe...just maybe," He walked down the dusty track muttering something dark about trees as they loomed over him, an evil presence ready to attack at any moment.

_Snap_

"Who's there? Richard demanded looking around

_Silence_

"Just my imagination," He thought to himself as he continued walking. It was a clear night, the moon shone over him, a protective sign Richard believed. The trees on his right formed a thick forest, no one enters there after 6 and before 8, they overshadowed the entire walk down to the Ra dorms, a sick reminder that the island wasn't completely colonized.

He heard a shuffling coming from the forest

"Is there anybody there?" His voice seemed to echo around the trees amplifying the hint of worry. "This isn't funny, so whoever you are I challenge you to a duel!" He demanded a lot more determined than before.

"On one condition," A voice from the depths replied darkly. Richard looked towards the source of the voice positively petrified, all he saw was trees twigs and darkness.

_Snap_

"and what's that?" Richard asked timidly trying to decided whether to run or duel

"If I win, your soul is mine!" The voice laughed slowly and darkly.

"What if I win?" Richard backed off preparing for the worst

"You won't, but If it will make you happy I will become your slave," Richard thought hard about the proposal; _If I run now then He would probably catch up w__ith me and take my soul, but if__ duel I am still running that risk. I guess there is only one choice._

"I accept," Richard proclaimed proudly, a dark figure emerged from the woods. He was wearing what looked like a black cape and black armour. On his head he wore an extremely distorted black hat. His eyes were misty and pitch black, none of his features where visible.

Richard attached a standard DA duel disk to his arm whereas the figure had already a Black Duel disk based off the vampire design created by Kaiba corp.

**Duel**

Black figure: 4000

Richard: 4000

"I start," Richard announced as he drew, "Il start things off with the spell card: The Bank of England!" A building rose up behind Richard in the shape of a bank. "This card lets me summon 1 Banker Token if I have no monsters on the field during each of my end phases!" Richard was surprised to see his opponent stood stock still, not even twitching, he seemed...unlifelike.

"To continue, I set this face down and end my turn," Richard smiled and motioned towards his opponent. "Your move," a banker token rose up in defence mode.

The figure drew and smiled "First I shall set 1 monster facedown," a card appeared on the field "then I will place 1 facedown," The man stared at Richard before continuing "This is your last turn,"

Figure: 4000

Richard: 4000

"Believe what you like," Richard replied simply, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take my chance and end," He shot the figure a glare that said "There is no way you can kill me with only one turn of attacking, my trap will see to that"

The man drew, pointed at his trap and stated "I am the best of the best,"

This drew up anger lines on Richards face "You're just a poser; you can't beat me in this turn!"

"Oh cant I? Just watch me!" The figure sensed victory "I activate my facedown, Magical Hats!"

"What? That's a beginner's card, no one wins with that" Richard relaxed a little, safe in the knowledge his opponent really was bluffing. He watched as his opponent searched his deck for two non-monster cards, picked up his face down monster, shuffle them and placed them all back facedown-defence in an anonymous order.

"Next I activate dark hole, to destroy every monster on the field," Richard gasped as his token was destroyed along with the figures; ojama green and two ojamajic's. "Because my two ojamajic spell cards were sent to the graveyard I can add another 2 ojama green, black and yellows to my hand.

Richard couldn't contain himself as he burst out laughing, "Ojama deck? You must be kidding me, that's the worst deck ever!" He attempted to steady himself before he burst out again.

"Silence whelp, I activate Magical mallet to return these cards to my deck and draw another 3," The figure silently shuffled three cards into his deck and draw another three, He smiled. "Next I activate Magical Mallet to return these two cards to my deck,"

_What can he be doing? An ojama deck __cant__ beat m__e and even if it could__, why all the Magical Mallet reloads? I guess I will have to find out._

The figure drew another two cards and started to laugh uncontrollably;"Hahahahahaaaa...you shouldn't have accepted this duel Richard, because you lost!"

"How?" Richard asked unfazed by his opponent's confidence.

The figure regained his composure and span five cards in his hand round to show them to Richard: The left Leg of the forbidden one, The right Leg of the forbidden one, The left arm of the forbidden one, The right army of the forbidden one and Exodia the forbidden one!

Richard dropped to his knees immediately; "How? How could you assemble all the pieces? It's imposable,"

"Clearly not," The figure replied as he left the empty shell of a body, a soul orb floating in his gloved hand.

_Later around 10 O'clock_

It was essentially a weekend, as long as watching a few duels in the obelisk stadium wasn't work. A clear blue sunny sky, perfect for a duel in most people's cases. Eddy and Tom where walking towards the stadium up the Ra path talking to Ryan the Chaos Duellist when they spotted Richard Lying on his front amongst the grass, his cards scattered all around him.

The trio ran up to ask what he was doing but as they got closer they realised something was wrong, "Hey Rich?"

No reply

Ryan poked Richard and jumped back expecting him to lash out, but instead he lay there motionless. "Uhhh Richard? Heloooooooooo?"

They turned him onto his back, he had his eyes open wide in shock, unblinking. "What should we do?" Tom asked casually

"Get him to the infirmary," Eddy replied as he picked up Richard who was still limp.

_At the infirmary_

Ryan stood at the door watching Richards body, the chancellor had demanded everyone attend the duels in the stadium for safety and it was nearly time for the first duel.

"Common Ryan!" Tom called as he ran off towards the stadium with Eddy coming up the rear. Ryan was about to follow suit but as he started to run, he felt someone watching him.

"who's there?" He demanded as he stopped, deciding it wasn't a good idea he prepared to run again but was deterred by a voice.

"Hello, Ryan,"

"Who are you?" Ryan looked confident but inside he was scared, he just wanted to run but something stopped him.

"I am your chance to prove your chaos deck Ryan, Duel me"

"This is freaky, there has to be a catch?" Ryan replied looking around him in an attempt to see the source of the voice.

"Of course, If you win I will become your slave. But if I win...Your soul belongs to me!"

"And what if I decide I don't want to duel?"

The voice laughed slowly for a time, "If you run...your soul belongs to me!" A figure materialized in front of Ryan, he towered over the adolescent. He wore a black cape and armour with a distorted hat. Mist covered his face and a purple orb floated around an arm with a black vampire duel disk attached to.

**Duel**

Ryan: 4000

Figure: 4000

Ryan drew a sixth card, "Right, mm...Il set this monster and activate: Dimensional Fissure so now all monsters that would get sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead,"

The figure drew and spoke; "Do you really believe you can defeat me? I hope not because it wont happen!" He slid a trap into place on his duel disk "I play this facedown and summon Horus the black flame dragon lvl4!" (1600/1000) A mighty dragon appeared on the man's side of the field, but was only there for a moment before it grew much larger.

"Hey what's the whole deal with the getting bigger thing?" Ryan asked baffled, he scratched his neck before he realised a spell card had been activated and was standing before the dragon; level up. "Oh right,"

The figure ended his turn now with Horus the black flame dragon lvl 6 (2300/1600) and a facedown on the field.

"My turn!" Ryan drew in a wide arc and contemplated his move, but before he could do anything the figure motioned to his trap. "Now what?"

"I activate Destiny Board!" the figure exclaimed emotionless

Ryan slapped himself "Uh oh, I'm doomed!" _No Ryan your not! You just have to think strategically, I have about four turns before the destiny message is complete, so in that time I either need to destroy that damned board or win. Okay simple...I think._

"I normal summon Majestic Mech – ohka with his effect I don't need to tribute him, but since I used his effect he gets sent to the graveyard at the end of this turn," (2400/1400) A dog like robot rose up and opened its mouth, I small ball of purple energy formed in its mouth.

"Attack, ohka! Beam of the Mech!" The ball burst out its mouth and formed into a beam of energy which slammed into the dragon shattering it thoroughly, the dog howled triumphantly before it itself exploded into dust. "Since my Dimensional fissure is on the field, both our cards are removed from play,"

The Destiny Board still stood a reminder of the time he had left, it was joined by another card; The first Spirit Message.

The figure drew and partially smirked "You can't win!" He slapped a card down into the duel disk "I Summon Mystic Swordsman lvl 2 (900/0) A small man rose up with a sword for his height and shouted some war cry.

"Attack his facedown!" The man commanded his minion; it did his bidding and destroyed the facedown Giant Germ, "Due to its effect my swordsman destroyed your facedown without battle calculation so your effect can't be activated!"

Ryan just grunted in annoyance and drew.

"My Swordsman levels up!" (1900/1600)The man watched as Ryan rearranged his hand deciding on the best possible course of action.

"I set this monster and end," Ryan sighed as another message joined the first. _Just two more turns left._

The figure destroyed Ryans Nova Summoner with his Swordsman's effect and it's level went up again. So he now had a Mystic Swordsman Lvl 6

_Aww man! Nothing left for me to do except set this__ Monster. _"I end," _I have one last turn_

"I set this facedown and attack you monster but with this swordsman's effect I shall return the card to the top of your deck to put you in an everlasting loop!"

Ryan sighed as he drew Prometheus, King of the shadows again _Right this is my last turn so I will use dimension fusion to summon all my removed from play monsters, but then he summons all of his from the same effect...unless..._

"I activate my dimension fusion so If I Pay 2000 life points we both get all our removed from play monsters back, Which is all of the destroyed ones because of my Dimension fissure!"

The figure began to clap and laugh, "Well done well done... a commendable effort, but a foolish ploy. I activate; Waboku, so now I cant take any battle damage!"

Ryan: 2000

Mystery Man: 4000

"That means I have to end my turn...doesn't it?" Ryan fell, the four Messages and the board facing him like death.

The man dissipated, two deep purple orbs floating around his arm.

0---------------------------------------0

Chaos Deck Mostly decks wheres you must remove light and dark atribute monsters from play to summon powerful monsters, or in this case remove monsters from play to summon them all later on for a massive surge of power.

Mysterious Figure's Deck(s) Has two noteable decks so far: An exodia deck A deck based around bringing all five pieces of Exodia to hand as that results in a victory. Lvl Deck Based around Leveling up monsters to stall opponents to let all four Spirit messages be brough to the field with Destiny Board as it results in instant victory.

Plz R&R and dont forget about the character entries!

Tichondrias: Who is the Mysterious Figure and what does he want?

Tichondrias: Stay Tuned t...crash

???:Or else!


	8. A Roof Shattering Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing...waaaaaa...oh hold on, I found a five pence yipeee.

0---------------------------------------0

Chancellor: "The first Duel to take place will be between Takiya Kaishie and Roary hinderslahsher!,"

Eddy and Tom took there seats and waited for the duel to start.

"Hey Eddy, where's Ryan?" Tom asked with a worried glance at the entrance.

Eddy stretched before replying "Probably on his way, but walking,"

**Duel**

Takiya: 4000

Roary: 4000

"Ladies first," Takiya scolded Roary as he was about to say the opposite, "I activate Graceful Charity!" She drew three more cards and put two in the graveyard "Next I activate monster reborn to summon one of the cards I discarded to the field! Sangan, in defence mode"(1000/600) A round creature with orange fur covering it rose up, it waved its green arms around before closing its three eyes and kneeling its arms crossed in front of it.

"Puh!" Roary snorted at the other Obelisk "A little fur ball like that?"

Ignoring him she proceeded to set 2 facedowns "I end!"

Roary drew and smirked "Like you could beat me!" He selected a card and slapped it onto his duel disk, "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"(1800/1500) An armoured warrior rose up; he wore a red cape and black armour. It appeared to not have a head instead two red eyes staring out of the gloom form amidst the helmet.

"Trap activate! Torrential Tribute!" Takiya commanded as her trap flipped up "Now all monsters are destroyed activating my Sangan's effect! So I bring to my hand; Spirit Reaper,"

Roary muttered something about the fate of fur balls and set a facedown

"I draw!" Takiya smiled as she saw an early victory "and I summon D.D Assailant in attack mode!" (1700/1600) a woman with an extremely large blade materialized in a crouching position.

She set another facedown and activated premature burial to summon sangan back to the field in attack mode (1000/600) "Now both my monsters attack him directly!"

"Ahhhh!" Roary flew back at the onslaught "you little..."

Takiya: 4000

Roary: 1300

Roary drew staggering slightly "I set another facedown and end," He lent on his knees from the force of the blow. _H__ow can I be losing to a ...girl? Oh well she wont win, all I have to do is activate my trap mirror force to destroy whatever she brings out, summon gearffried the iron knight, use release restraint and equip my sword master with my facedown blast with chain. To finish I can use my premature burial to bring back my dark blade and attack for the win. Nothing can stop me!_

"I tribute my sangan to summon Jinzo! So now your traps can't be activated and I will bring Injection Fairy Lily to my hand via Sangan's effect of being sent to the graveyard!"

_Except that!_

Roary slapped himself mentally for not preparing a proper defence against attacks like these

"Now go Jinzo Finish this!"

Takiya: 4000

Roary: 0000

There was much clapping a few cheers and boo's as Takiya returned to her seat to await the next match.

Chancellor: "The next match shall be between ...Jimmy and... (An outsider? Oh right ok) Mr Countdown, a challenger!"

Jimmy bounced down the seats from his high perch and crawled to his place adopting his sheep 'stance' he wore a standard DA Duel disk which was slightly modified to fit him personally.

A man walked in from the entrance and gave everyone a glance that could send the most hard of men into a pitiful beg for mercy, he wore a black cape with matching armour and an oddly shaped hat. It was impossible to see any of his facial features this mist around his face was too great.

He already had a duel disk attached to his arm in the form of the latest vampire disk but it was modified, coloured completely in black.

**Duel**

Jimmy: 4000

Challenger: 4000

"Sheeeeeeep are faster than you!" Jimmy cried as he drew a sixth card "mmmm...I activate convulsion of nature! Makes sheep an you decks upside downnnn!" They both turned there decks over and Jimmy continued his combo; "Go choice of a sheepy baa!" A card named Choice of the Sheep rose up "Now sheep guesses what you gonna draw next and I can see so your gonna draw heavy storm!"

A mist enshrouded the area and when it cleared jimmy was sitting like a puppy on its behind in a field in front of him stood five sheep token grazing.

"How soppy," the man commented

"Now I activate sheep rebellion! So now if I send five monsters to der graveeeyard you lose tooooo-fousand lifey point!" Jimmy giggled as the man attempted to avoid the sheep that came barrelling towards him.

The man groaned as he got up "When will the torture stop?"

Jimmy slowly placed another card on the field after staring at it for a while "I summon my Fwoggy of ancients!"(2350/0) An old toad with a stick rose up and stared hard at the challenger "he goes to fwoggy heaven after he attacks," Jimmy added sadly

"Finally it's my turn!" The man drew and smirked "I set two facedowns and end!"

Jimmy giggled and rolled over on his back "Big man go bye-bye now!" Jimmy sat up again and drew "I activate heavy stowm!"

The man realised his mistake but had a backup plan "Go Magic Drain! It negate your spell and destroys it!"

Jimmy shook his head imitating an adult "Silly-Billy you forget that with that card I can sacrifice a spell card from my hand and that gets destroyed and negated instead!" Jimmy sent a card to his graveyard and the creature that was about to slash the heavy storm card faded. The storm picked up to destroy the Challenger's other face down.

"NO!" The man had a look of pure horror

"Finish this fwoggy friend!"

Jimmy: 4000

Challenger: 0000

"No! I'm not beaten!" The man laughed to himself, just as the chancellor was about to announce Jimmy the winner the man produced a dark purple orb and threw it at the ceiling of the stadium. It exploded and the roof collapsed.

_Screams_

_Running_

_Laughing_

Jimmy rolled out of the way to avoid some rubble falling towards him but his duel disk got crushed and as Jimmy retrieved it, he found out...so where his cards. Jimmy began to cry but was taken away by Professor Neil.

"Let's go Edd!" Tom grabbed his friend and they ran out of the stadium from a newly created hole in the wall.

As they looked back they saw that the stadium roof had completely collapsed and people were running everywhere. The chancellor and teachers where trying to regain control but the Challenger was nowhere to be seen.

0---------------------------------------0

Jimmy: Me no like challenging man, he broke my deck. I need to make a new one.

Tichondrias: Don't worry; Jimmy will have a new deck by the next chapter.

Plz R&R, dontcha just love Jimmy's deck...no? Well I do

Don't forget to post in character suggestions, Its my way of making up for lost time.


	9. Jimmy

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or Gx but I can still write for it :)

0---------------------------------------0

_It had been two weeks since the attack on the stadium, skilled workers had repaired most of it but it would never be the same. Five more people had been attacked leaving 7 shells that did once have souls; Ryan and Richard were joined by several more obelisks and a Slifer in the infirmary, no breakthrough on what had happened. _

_Mr. Countdown hadn't been seen leaving or on the island and some blamed him for the attacks but no one really knows, four hunts were called, two people had their souls taken as they strayed from the group and the Chancellor banned all hunts and demanded everyone stay in groups of no smaller than four people._

_In Jimmy's room:_

"Yay it's finished!" Jimmy exclaimed happily jumping off the bean bag holding a duel disk which he had just created. Jimmy was taught how to create duel disks by Prof. Neil and this one was extraordinary; It was strapped to his arm like most duel disks but it was more of a 'rainbow design' with lots of colours and pictures as background's. The graveyard faced the opponents like most but it was in a gap at the bottom of a rectangle mounted deck slot that also faced the opponent.

"How are you getting on?" Professor Neil walked in to see Jimmy waving the duel disk around his head "aaaah so you finished, well done,"

"Need to testy my neeewwwwww deck!" Jimmy hopped out of the room disturbing a Soft Toy sheep knocking it off its perch on a different bean bag.

Jimmy hopped across the paths of the school, It was broad daylight and there were many people to duel, one of these people approached Jimmy; "Hey you! It was you who angered Mr. Countdown! This is your entire fault! Duel me!"

Jimmy stopped hopping and sat down in front of the Slifer; "You no worthy to duel Countydown Bain!"

This made the Slifer boy angry, "Whaddaya mean? I can easily beat you! I'm only in Slifer because my brain freezes up in tests!"

**Duel **

Jimmy: 4000

Slifer Boy: 4000

"Il start!" He drew but noticed that as Jimmy had activated his disk it had turned an amber colour. "What the?"

"My duely disk!" Jimmy sat down and looked at his cards, "baa,"

"Whatever, I summon D. Hero Diamond Dude!"(1400/1600) A cape wearing man rose up, he was covered in ice, his cape flew around him as the wind turned cold and picked up, "Now I use his effect! I look at the top card on my deck and if it's a spell it goes to the graveyard and I can use it my next turn but if its anything else it goes to the bottom of my deck!"

Jimmy watched on as the Slifer sent Destiny Drawn to his graveyard.

Jimmy drew and looked at his cards, deciding to keep the identity of his deck secret until he was ready; he set a monster. As it appeared he giggled; "I place a facedown!"

The Slifer grunted at this and drew "Now I activate my card that Diamond Dude sent to the graveyard; Destiny Draw!" He took one card from his hand and slid it into his graveyard which turned out to be D. Hero Dasher; he then drew another two cards and smiled. "I activate Diamond Dudes effect," D. Hero Malicious was sent to the bottom of his deck. He placed a facedown and motioned for his turn end.

As Jimmy drew and saw his next card his duel disk turned green; "I use my spell: Toon World!" the Slifer gasped as a book appeared in a shower of dust with a Poof, it opened up to reveal a city with weird creatures playing around in it. "Now I acteevate Comic Hand!" A hand jumped out of the book protruding from a spring, it grabbed Diamond Dude and brought him into the book. There was a moment of silence before the book opened again and out jumped Diamond Dude, except he was smiling and his cape was multicoloured, his features were distorted as if he was a Cartoon Character. "My Toon Diamond Dude!"

The Slifer nearly fainted and only didn't because he was duelling "Thank goodness you can't attack with him this turn because you only just summoned him and Toon monsters cant attack the same turn they are summoned!"

Jimmy giggles and shook his head; "No silly, he is still Diamond Dude and has been on the field since the start, he just more happy now, Toon Dude Attack!"

The Slifer, having to face his own monster in battle braced himself for the attack, but then he realised his trap and activated it; "Go Negate Attack!"

The new Diamond Dude abolished the ice that he was forming to attack with and settled down again grinning from ear to ear. "Now in main phase 2 I activate Toony Roll-Back, it goes back…woooo….to main phase 1 so I can attack with monsters I haven't already ordered out!"

"But you attacked with my Diamond Dude!" The Slier boy retorted in Objection "That's not fair!"

A bystander reminded the Slifer that negate attack negates the attack so in affect in never actually attacked. Diamond Dude gathered more ice and sent it spinning off at the boy. It hit him in the face and made his nose turn blue before the ice melted. The attacker laughed hysterically, trying to regain itself it just burst out again and decided not to try and stop.

"I set a faceydown and end," Jimmy sat down again and looked at his remaining 2 cards in his hand

Jimmy: 3500

Slifer Boy: 2600

The Destiny Hero user drew again and smiled "By using my dashers effect as he is in the graveyard if I show you the card I have just drawn I can summon it, D. Hero Dasher! Rise!"(2100/1000) A man with a lot of gadgetry rose up; it had wheels for feet and had a small jetpack at the back of both metal holders for the wheels. "Attack Toon Diamond Dude!"

Dasher took off towards Jimmy's Diamond Dude and prepared to strike, it fired off a beam of red light as it skidded to a stop. The beam hit and went inside a strange cylinder and came out of another one beside it, the beam headed back towards the Slifer. "My trap Magicy Cylander!" Jimmy called out his duel disk going even greener.

Jimmy: 3500

Slifer: 500

Jimmy drew and giggled again "Me win," he exclaimed hopping up and down "I sacrifice my set monster black sheepy for my Toon Summoned Skull!"

The Slifer knew he was finished the moment Jimmy said Toon; he dropped to his knees as his Diamond Dude sent of ice towards him after his Dasher was destroyed by Jimmy's other Toon.

Jimmy: 2500

Slifer: 0000

Professor Neil came towards the two as he had been observing the match "Well done Jimmy, that's quite some deck you have there!"

Jimmy flapped his head and sat down, "Slifer not good enough, I need to test on better sheepy baa enemies!"

Jimmy hopped off exclaiming baa every so often, Prof. Neil watched him go and turned around towards the stadium, "Soon, soon……….."

0---------------------------------------0

Some of Jimmy's Toon cards are only in the anime series but the only cards that aren't real in his deck now are his remaining sheep, frog and rabbit cards.

**Comic Hand**: You can only equip this card to a monster on your opponent's side of the field. Take control of the monster that is equipped with this card, and treat that monster as if it were a Toon Monster. When "Toon World" is not face-up on your side of the field, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, return the monster to its original controller. If your opponent does not control a Toon Monster on his/her side of the field, the equipped monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Most Toon monsters have the attacking directly effect.

**Toon Roll-Back**: Another anime only card, it can only be activated in Main Phase 2 and it returns it to Main Phase 1. Monsters that have already attacked cannot attack again.

Toon cards require 500 lifepoints to attack.

Plz R&R more coming soon!


	10. Double the Trouble Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Gx, I own my Characters and decks. That is all have a nice day.

0---------------------------------------0

"We will be landing at DA any moment sir!"

A man in a red suit sipped some wine; "Excellent," he stared across the water separating his chopper from DA.

_With Jimmy, Eddy and Tom_

"So class your homework is to write up two of the best ways you can think of to counter zombie decks like these!" Professor Neil concluded

There was much groaning as people got up to leave, "Jimmy can I see you for a sec?" Prof. Neil asked motioning for jimmy to come down to him.

Jimmy bounded down from desk to desk as a rabbit, as he arrived at the Professors desk he exclaimed; "Baa!"

"I have someone to see you," Prof. Neil explained seriously. He led Jimmy off through a side entrance towards the helipad.

"Were do you think they are going?" Tom asked his friend as they exited the class and headed to the Ra dorms.

"Probably something about his new deck or his room," Eddy replied casually "or maybe just something about 'Mr. Countdown',"

_At the helipad_

"Sir we are setting down," the pilot called back to his master "I urge you to hurry!"

The red suited man nodded and stepped out; straightening his tie he walked up to the Chancellor that was there to meet him.

"Welcome Pegasus sir, it's an honour!" The chancellor extended a hand towards the creator of Duel Monsters.

Taking it Maximillionshook his hand "The pleasure is all mine Rufus," Pegasus took his briefcase from the hand of one of his enforcers. "Now first item on the agenda; where's this boy Jimmy?"

Professor Neil walked up with a small boy hopping along behind him, "Here he is Pegasus sir!"

Jimmy hopped up to Pegasus and recognized him instantly as the creator of the game which he so loved, "Pegisas!" Jimmy cried happily

Pegasus bent down until he was squatting at Jimmy's level "Jimmy boy, I was told you have a formidable Toon deck!" he opened the briefcase, "and that you had sheep, rabbit and frog cards,"

Jimmy looked into the briefcase before hopping with delight "Baa Toons!"

Pegasus nodded "These cards are one of a kind…..apart from the ones I have, but they are perfect for your deck and if I am told correctly your old deck was crushed due to no fault of your own. So I feel these should go to you as compensation!" He handed Jimmy the cards and got back up to talk to the Chancellor.

"Well that's great then," the chancellor exclaimed "but our next problem…..Mr. Countdown and Soul Stealer!"

"Of course," Pegasus agreed as he walked off towards the obelisk stadium with the chancellor.

_Deep in the forest east of the Ra dorms_

"You shouldn't have disobeyed your chancellor's orders and gone into this place!"

"Hey it's three on one and you're expecting victory?" An obelisk stood to attention along with two other Obelisks "We are going to thrash you!"

???: 4000

Obelisk boys: 500

_On the Obelisk boy's side of the field they have armed dragon level 10 and a trap, their opponent has spirit reaper in defence mode. The boys had just destroyed a different monster under the mans control. _

"This ends now!" The man drew and smiled, he slapped a card down "I activate snatch steal!" A slave master appeared behind the armed dragon and threw a net over it before dragging it over to the mans side of the field

"NO!" The three boys cried in unison "Our monster!"

The man smiled and motioned to the many purple orbs floating around his vampire duel disk "Attack Armed Dragon level 10! Fireball!" The newly captured dragon conjured a fireball in its mouth and sent it spinning towards the three boys.

It exploded

???: 4000

Obelisk boys: 0000

"Weaklings," the man decided as he scattered there cards not finding a single one useful. 10 deep purple orbs were now floating around his arm.

_With Pegasus _

"Hmmm so our best course of action woul…..,"

"Be to give up now!" A man that had just entered shouted interrupting Pegasus "Duel me!"

The man had 10 orbs floating around his arm; he wore a black cape and matching armour. His hat was distorted and he wore it at an odd angle; "A two v two!"

Pegasus looked at the man as if he was extremely mad, "there is only one of you!"

The man smirked and folded his arms; he started to glow before what looked like a DNA strand appeared in front of him, it span around him several times before entering his body. In a few moments there were two of them standing there. Identical in every way except that all the orbs were gone

"Duel!" They both shouted at Pegasus

He thought for a minute "very well but let me chose my partner! Jimmy boy, you must test those cards out!"

**Duel **

Pegasus: 4000

Jimmy: 4000

Figure 1: 4000

Figure 2: 4000

"Il start things off with Toon world!" Pegasus cried after drawing "and I'll special summon Toon Cannon Soldier," A book materialized and opened its pages to reveal Toon city. No sooner had it opened than a Machine jumped out, it slightly resembled Toms Purple cyborg Cannon Soldier except it was distorted and it grinned.(1400/1300)

"Next I activate scapegoat!" Pegasus watched as four sheep tokens arrived on the scene. "Now I sacrifice one of my tokens to activate my Cannons effect!" The first sheep token dissipated and was replaced by several different types of ammo, "Fire!" no sooner had Pegasus ordered the attack, the cyborg bent down, its turret seeking out its target. The small black cannon fired four rounds of ballistics into each of the two men.

Pegasus: 4000

Jimmy: 4000

Figure 1: 3500

Figure 2: 3500

"My turn!" The first man called out as he drew "I summon D.D Survivor!" (1800/200) A man dressed in rags rose up, it rose its sword wearily. "Then I slip down a facedown!" The man signalled for his end.

Jimmy drew, his duel disk stayed amber but then went a bit more green, "I placey this faceydown and specially summon Toon black sheep and Toon white sheep!" Jimmy stared at the two 'cute' sheep before continuing "Toons can't attack the first turn they are summoned but this; The Graceful Bog will mean dey can!"

Pegasus nodded to Jimmy who ended his turn with a swift "Baa!"

The second Figure drew and smiled an evil smile, "I summon Double Coston in attack mode!" (1700/1650) two ghost like creatures rose to the field; they floated around a bit before settling "I place a face down to finish!"

"Then it's my turn again," Pegasus exclaimed happily as he drew "I summon Toon Goblin attack force!"(2300/0) Strange kid like goblins rose holding spiked clubs, wielding them like baseball bats. "Go attack Double Coston!"

The battalion charged at the two ghosts who fought back as best as they could, they were overwhelmed by the goblins. "Unfortunately my Goblins go into defence mode and I cannot change that until the end of my next turn," Pegasus moped about the poor goblins being out of action for a turn.

"Now my cannon soldier attacks you directly!" The cannon ones again found its targets and fired more ballistics into the Second man. "Now to finish my Cannon soldier deals another 500 points of damage by tributing another sheep token!" The cannon fired missiles this time. "I lay down a facedown, your turn gentlemen,"

Pegasus: 3000

Jimmy: 4000

Figure 1: 3000

Figure 2: 1600

The second man didn't seem fazed by the seriously large amount of damage he took due to Pegasus's Toons.

"I draw!" The first man exclaimed looking at his cards he chose a course of action "and I activate Soul absorption! Now whenever a card is removed from play I gain 500 life points," He smiled before continuing "Now I activate Gold Sarcophagus to remove this card from my deck out of play! I get that card in two standby phases but for now it gives me 500 life points!"

The second man smiled and nodded to let the first continue; "To continue I activate Soul Exchange and use it on your cannon soldier! Now by sacrificing your cannon soldier and my D.D Survivor I can summon Dark Magician of Chaos!"(2800/2600) A circular seal appeared floating around in mid-air; it was broken as a magician jumped through it holding a long staff. The dark magician pointed its staff at Toon Goblin attack force.

"Due to its effect I return Soul exchange to my hand!" The first man began to laugh slowly and darkly. He looked at the remaining two cards in his hand, one being soul exchange. "Attack my Magician! Flame Scorcher!" The magician swung its staff and launched a flaming beam of light towards the goblins. They shattered as soon as the flames struck. "Your monster gets removed from play due to my Magicians effect so I get another 500 life points! To finish I activate my trap, Graverobbers Retribution!"

Jimmy: 4000

Pegasus: 3000

Figure 1: 4000

Figure 2: 1600

"Baa!" Jimmy drew his next card "I acteevate sheepy wounds, I get another 1000 lifey points!" He hopped about excitedly before ordering his two sheep to attack Figure 2 directly (1200/600 x2).

_Chancellor: My they are doing well, Jimmy is about to finish the second man since both his sheep can attack directly and they both have 1200 ATK, for only a small price of 1000 life points of course…but then that's probably why he activated that spell card._

"No," the second man said simply as he activated his trap; negate attack

Jimmy ended his turn.

The second man smiled as he drew another card "Prepare to die! I activate Card of same return! So now whenever I special summon a monster from my graveyard I draw another card! Next I activate Call of the mummy and with its effect special summon Vampire Lady!"(1550/1550) A vampire lady rose up to the field, she hissed before baring her teeth. "Now I activate book of life to special summon my Double Coston again!" Once again the two ghosts flew around the field before settling down. "That also removes your cannon soldier from play so my friend here gets another 500 life points!"

The first man grinned as his life points went up again, he nodded to the second identical man.

"Now since I summoned a monster from my graveyard I draw an extra card!" Jimmy just watched and made a few baa'ing sounds, Pegasus just watched on unfazed. "Perfect, I tribute my Double Coston with his effect so he counts as two tributes, to summon my monster Despair From the Dark!" (2800/3000) a pit of darkness expanded beneath the two ghosts who promptly fell down it. There was a bit of a rumbling before a massive creature drove its head out of the pit along with its hands. It towered over everything else and nearly reached the roof of the stadium. Its body was still down in the pit somewhere.

Jimmy started to cry but stopped when he looked at his hand.

"Attack Pegasus's last sheep token!" The massive creature brought its mighty fist down upon the poor sheep which shattered on impact "Now zombie lady attack him directly!" She did her masters will. "Now by her effect I declare a card type and you must discard one of that type from your deck! I chose monster!"

Pegasus looked through his deck before muttering "Bye-bye poor Toon alligator!" The man placed a facedown to end.

Jimmy: 4000

Pegasus: 1450

Figure 1: 4500

Figure 2: 1600

_To be continued..._

0---------------------------------------0

All Toon cards can attack directly but it costs them 500 life points to attack and they can only attack directly if there opponent doesn't own there own Toon on the field.

**Graceful Bog: **Isn't real to my knowlage, on this it is the opposite to Vengeful swamp so every monster can attack on the first turn it it summoned.

Tichondrias: Oh no two of them now? Maybe?

???: ………

Tichondrias: So what's that in Jimmy's hand?

???:……….

Tichondrias: fine I can wait!


End file.
